


Драконы

by Beckett



Series: Семейные ценности Дома Ксир [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты когда-нибудь видел, как летят драконы боевым клином?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконы

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, как летят драконы боевым клином? — спросила она, накручивая на палец длинную рыжую прядь. — Словно аисты из Саммерсета, впереди — их царь. У него три головы, а на средней — гребень-корона. Они раскрывают клин, вот так, — она медленно разводит узкие серые ладони, показывая, как раскрывается драконий клин, — опускают головы и выдыхают пламя. На землю нисходит огненный дождь. Это завораживает, брат мой. Ты стоишь, стоишь, а потом тебя накрывает огнем…  
— Драконы вымерли, дорогая сестра, — ответил я, разливая по бокалам крепкий сиродильский бренди. Она покачала головой.  
— Я их видела. Своими собственными глазами. Я видела, как они спалили целую армию, а люди даже не пытались убежать.  
Она уезжала в никуда, а потом возвращалась и потчевала нас диковинными историями. Точнее, потчевала меня, своего любимого старшего брата. Я в свою очередь угощал ее бренди и сидел допоздна, слушая ее россказни о других местах, других людях, других вещах. Она рассказывала истории, которые неизменно были правдой: о драконах и о подводных городах, о Вратах Обливиона и таинственных топких землях, где обитали люди-ящеры, — но ни слова больше. Даже мне она не поверяла своих сердечных тайн. Я мог бы прочитать ее мысли, но зачем? Пусть сама расскажет, когда сочтет нужным.  
— Они завораживают, вот в чем дело, — твердо сказала она и хлопнула ладонью по столу так, что бокалы с бренди звякнули, и янтарная жидкость выплеснулась через край. — Драконья магия.  
Я уже знал, что последует дальше. Не надо было даже лезть в ее голову, достаточно посмотреть в глаза, где сияло драконье пламя.  
— Не вздумай, — предупредил я. — Ты сгоришь.  
— Я уже горю, — горько усмехнулась она. — Ну, выпьем, брат?


End file.
